It is known to provide play sets for use with toy objects, such as figurines. However, conventional play sets are not well-suited for use by a child while riding in a vehicle such as a car. They are usually too large to set up and use in a car or other vehicle and often lack structure to secure toy objects and other loose pieces of the play set during travel. It is believed that a toy play set adapted for use by a child riding in a vehicle and that can secure its components would be desirable.